


bev(erage)

by jjaeniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and loves cats, daniel is a mess, jaehwan finds him adorable, seongwoo loves them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaeniel/pseuds/jjaeniel
Summary: “her name’s bev,” jaehwan mumbles, still half awake. after a beat, he adds, “short for beverage.”





	bev(erage)

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from [this post](https://youhavethewrong.tumblr.com/post/172138899516%20)  
> and as u can see... ran with it,,, enjoy !

“hey, are you going to jaehwan’s tonight?” seongwoo says from behind daniel, the elder cuddled up in daniel’s bed while the younger works on assignments, due probably weeks from now knowing him. 

“who?” daniel replies, not even looking up from where he’s working through a calculus problem, head bent low. he can barely focus with seongwoo talking so much, knowing he’s going to get the wrong answer _somehow_ and already plotting how he can blame seongwoo later and score free food. 

“you know jaehwan, daniel,” seongwoo says, unimpressed. “the one in your physics course, the one who sometimes comes out with us, the one whos _always singing,_ ” seongwoo says, sitting up to throw something at daniel’s head. he leaves out the _“the one i sometimes hook up with,”_ figuring the other stuff was enough. the thought of the other not knowing _kim jaehwan_ is preposterous, the boy practically in their friend group at this point.

“oh, him, that one,” daniel says in monotone, moving to throw the paper ball seongwoo hit him with back behind him and missing seongwoo entirely. “i mean, i dunno. maybe i’ll go, as long as you don’t leave to like, suck his dick or something.”

at this seongwoo gets up to move behind daniel, squishing his cheeks between his palms. “pl _eeeaaase_ come, it’ll be fun! there’ll be alcohol, niel. _free_ alcohol. jaehwan’s parents are rich so you _know_ it’s good. plus, if i _do_ leave to suck his dick, you can come!”

letting out a muffled, _“i’ll think about it,”_ daniel shakes seongwoo off and rubs his cheeks. at the answering cheer seongwoo lets out, daniel says, “did you have to squish that _hard?_ plus, who said i’d even _want_ to watch?”

“it wasn’t that hard, you big baby. also, i know you’d want to watch because that's all you do when i suck _your_ dick. now stop doing math and come cuddle until we have to get ready,” seongwoo replies, moving to lay back down and get comfortable. letting out a sigh and checking over the problem one more time (he _did_ get it wrong, thanks to seongwoo), daniel gets up and joins the elder.

letting himself get significantly cuddled, daniel genuinely tries to remember jaehwan’s face. the best he can come up with is his voice -unsurprisingly, the guy _did_ have a really nice singing voice- and sighs. tonight would be an experience.

___

arriving to the house party, daniel groans internally. _typical_ rich person apartment complex, one that needed a code or a buzz in to get in. this either meant the party would be _extremely_ good, or one he just couldn’t have too much fun at without worrying about breaking something. letting seongwoo handle everything, daniel just follows along behind him, still stuck in his own head. 

“hi hwannie,” seongwoo says over the intercom, daniel internally cringing at the nickname. _now_ he remembers jaehwan, face and all. seongwoo couldn’t shut up about him for a full _month_ , daniel being forced to listen until late into the night at some points. 

with the memory of jaehwan’s face, daniel realizes the situation he’s just put himself in. he’s going to get _drunk_ , at a _very attractive_ person’s house, and _possibly end up doing something stupid._

daniel is eternally screwed. 

hissing out a, _“why didn’t you tell me this was the hot kim jaehwan and not song jaehwan, you fucking asshole,”_ to seongwoo during the elevator ride up, daniel considers faking sick. they're not even up there yet, he could just stay in the elevator, go back down, and walk all the way home. 

“because i knew you wouldn’t come if i said kim jaehwan,” seongwoo says matter of factly, grabbing daniels hand as if he knows exactly what the younger is thinking. “plus, you should’ve figured it out sooner. not _my_ fault you’re dense sometimes.”

being dragged along by seongwoo to jaehwan’s front door as soon as the elevator opens up, daniel whines out a, _“but they’re both in my physics class!”_ right as the door opens. feeling his face heating up, he lets out a small, _“hey, how’s it goin’ bro,”_ and mentally hits himself for sounding so _stupid._

giggling at how nervous daniel seems to be, jaehwan mocks him jokingly with a, _“it's going great, bro,”_ of his own, effectively making daniel blush a darker shade of red. saying his hellos to seongwoo as well, jaehwan lets both of them in and escorts them to the kitchen where all the drinks are. 

“help yourself to whatever, if you want something specific and you can’t find it let me know,” jaehwan says, playing the good host like his parents taught him to be. 

for a moment, daniel is confused. jaehwan’s apartment doesn't look rich, or like there’s anything breakable in his immediate vicinity. he whispers a soft, _“i can have fun here, right? i don't have to be too careful?”_ to seongwoo, checking in before he does anything he shouldn’t. 

letting out a giggle, seongwoo whispers back a, _“do whatever you want, baby,”_ and moves to hand daniel a drink. the rest of the night goes by in a blur, daniel dancing with seongwoo (and jaehwan at one point), getting as drunk as he wants. he’s careful not to mess anything up too bad, making small talk with people he barely knows but who apparently know _him_ , ducking out of boring conversations as easy as he joins them. 

it’s somewhere around 4am when daniel mumbles a, _“hwan, hwan can i sleep in your bed,”_ stumbling over to hold onto jaehwan’s arm for balance. the other male is significantly less drunk than daniel himself, wanting to make sure no one either got too drunk and sick, or stole anything from his apartment like last time. 

“my bed? why not the guest room?” jaehwan says, moving to grab daniel’s arm when he looks like he’s about to fall over.

“someone- a few people in there,” daniel replies, forehead scrunching up cutely in concentration, like he’s trying to remember just _how many_ people he saw. “dunno what they were doing but it looked complicated.”

letting out a sigh, jaehwan agrees to let daniel use his bed as long as he promises to not get sick in it; daniel assures him the last time he got sick from drinking was when he was 17 and significantly more of a lightweight than he is now. leading him to the bedroom, jaehwan deposits daniel onto the bed, making sure he’s settled and comfy before moving to leave the room. it’s at the small _“wait,”_ that jaehwan pauses, looking back at the boy cuddled up in his bed.

“yeah?” jaehwan says, hand hovering over the light switch. daniel looks about ready to pass out where he’s lying, his earlier drunkenness replaced with pure exhaustion. 

“join me,” daniel says, eyes fluttering closed, only to be forced open again. jaehwan can tell the other boy probably won’t sleep until he has someone with him, his heart melting at the thought. 

“gimme a minute to clear everyone out, okay? i’ll get seongwoo to keep you company,” jaehwan says, closing the door softly behind him as he makes his way back to the living room. 

after successfully kicking everyone but seongwoo out, jaehwan makes his way back to his room. there he finds daniel yawning widely, hand coming up to presumably rub the sleep from his eye. at this, seongwoo coos, moving to cuddle up next to daniel and pet his hair. 

“my sleepy b _aaaby_ ,” seongwoo says softly, kissing daniel’s forehead gently and assuring him he can go to sleep now. it's a shock when daniel whines out a _“no, hwan isn’t here yet,”_ the younger rarely not listening to seongwoo. 

“i’m coming!” jaehwan says from down the hall, chugging water and an aspirin before he sleeps. if anything, he really doesn’t want to deal with a hangover in the morning, knowing he’ll have to take care of daniel and seongwoo if they get a hangover. three college kids with hangovers is never a good combination in jaehwans opinion. 

making his way back to his room and turning off the light, jaehwan climbs into bed behind daniel, figuring he’d want to be in the middle considering how clingy he had been the past hour.. at this seongwoo tsk’s, sitting up so he can tell jaehwan daniel sleeps best on the end, the younger constantly tossing and turning in his sleep.

making a noise of affirmation, jaehwan squeezes into the middle himself and pushes daniel closer to the edge of the bed. in seconds daniel is latched onto jaehwan’s back, long arms wrapped securely around his waist. it only takes a few more minutes for daniel’s soft snores to be heard throughout the room, causing seongwoo to laugh. 

“he really was tired, huh?” seongwoo says softly, getting comfortable next to jaehwan.

“i guess so,” jaehwan replies, rubbing small circles into daniel’s arm. leaning over to give seongwoo a tentative goodnight kiss, jaehwan settles down as well.

mentally giggling at how soft jaehwan kissed him, as if he was nervous to, seongwoo reaches out to hold one of his hands and falls asleep almost instantly. 

—

daniel wakes up thirsty and with a heavy weight on his chest. cracking one eye open, the blond gasps softly and reaches up to pet the ball of white and black fur on his chest, cooing softly. he doesn't know where the cat came from, nor if its even _jaehwan’s_ , but he doesn’t care in the moment. 

next to him, jaehwan makes a sleepy noise, rolling over to bury his nose in daniel’s neck. 

“i didn’t know you had a cat,” daniel practically whispers, still petting behind the feline’s ears. 

“her name’s bev,” jaehwan mumbles, still half awake. after a beat, he adds, “short for beverage.”

at this, daniel cracks up, the cat moving to jump off of him and curl up near seongwoo instead, the elder still passed out cold despite the noise. 

“what kind of name is beverage?” daniel says incredulously, moving his head so he can get a good look at jaehwan.

“listen, i found her in one of those giant big gulp cups, okay? it seemed fitting,” jaehwan replies, rubbing his eyes and stretching out. 

“i love her,” daniel says, sitting up to scoop the small cat into his arms like a baby. she seems to love it, immediately purring and rubbing her head on daniel’s arm. “seongwoo, we have to keep jaehwan. he has the best cat in the world next to mine.”

letting out a sleepy affirmative noise, seongwoo rolls over to watch the scene in front of him. he internally coos at how tiny the cat looks in daniel’s arms. 

reaching over to rub her head to distract himself from daniel’s comment, jaehwan feels his face heat up. “she doesn’t normally love new people like this,” he says, clearing his throat, amazed at how quickly the cat warmed up to daniel. 

“i’m a cat whisperer,” daniel says matter of factly, still unsurprisingly enamored with the cat. 

“it’s true,” seongwoo says sleepily, face buried back in a pillow. “he makes friends with all the strays around our apartment. they come to our door and everything now.”

letting out an affirmative noise, daniel gently puts the cat down and stands up to stretch. 

“ongwuuu, hwaaan, need breakfast, ” daniel whines, giving his best pout. 

”calm down you big baby, ” seongwoo says, sitting up to stretch as well. ”we’ll eat in a minute, as long as jaehwan has food. i’ll cook.”

letting out a cheer at that, daniel makes his way down to jaehwan’s kitchen, the others not too far behind him. 

back hugging seongwoo the entire time he cooks, making small banter with jaehwan, daniel cant help but feel _domestic_. he didn’t think jaehwan would fit so effortlessly into his and seongwoo’s dynamic, the type hard to come by. 

daniel can’t hope but wonder if this could be a permanent thing. he hopes it can be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! :D 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nwnist)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nwnist)


End file.
